footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Real Madrid C.F. season
Zinedine Zidane | final_position = 3rd in La Liga | highest_position = 1st | lowest_position = 4th | points = 76 | goals_for = 94 | goals_against = 44 | goals_difference = +50 | cup1 = Copa del Rey | cup_placement1 = Quarter-finals | cup2 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement2 = Winners | cup3 = UEFA Super Cup | cup_placement3 = Winners | cup4 = FIFA Club World Cup | cup_placement4 = Winners | matches_played = 62 | league_topscorer = Cristiano Ronaldo (26) | biggest_home_win = Real Madrid 6–3 Girona | biggest_away_win = Real Betis 3–5 Real Madrid | biggest_home_attendance = }} | biggest_away_attendance = }} | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 season was Real Madrid Club de Fútbol's 114th season in existence and the club's 87th consecutive season in the top flight of Spanish football. It covered a period from 1 July 2017 to 30 June 2018. Players |eu=y |nb=CRC |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=104 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= €10M |notes=Second nationality: Spain}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=2 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=166 |g=4 |e=2022 |f= €6.5M |notes=Originally from youth system}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=3 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021 |f= €6M }} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=4 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=529 |g=69 |e=2020 |f= €28M |vc=C}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=5 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=193 |g=10 |e=2020 |f= €10M}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=6|pos=DF |age= |s= |a=123 |g=5 |e=2021 |f=YS}} |eu=y |nb=POR |n=7 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=397 |g=409|e=2021 |f= €94M |vc=2nd VC}} |eu=y |nb=GER |n=8 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=154 |g=8 |e=2022 |f= €25M}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=9 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=371 |g=181|e=2019 |f= €35M |vc=3rd VC |notes=Second nationality: Algeria}} |eu=y |nb=CRO |n=10 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=220 |g=11 |e=2020 |f= €30M}} |eu=y |nb=WAL |n=11 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=157 |g=69 |e=2022 |f= €100.8M}} |eu=y |nb=BRA |n=12 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=415 |g=28 |e=2022 |f= €6.5M |tw=w|vc=VC |notes=Second nationality: Spain}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=13 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=27 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= €6M |notes=Originally from youth system}} |eu=n |nb=BRA |n=14 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=110 |g=9 |e=2021 |f= €6M}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=15 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2023 |f= €30M}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=17 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=90 |g=9 |e=2021 |f= €1M |notes=Originally from youth system}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=18 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=5 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=YS}} |eu=y |nb=MAR |n=19 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2018 |f=YS |notes=Second nationality: Spain}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=20 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=45 |g=14 |e=2021 |f= €3.9M |notes=Second nationality: Netherlands}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=21 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=9 |g=1 |e=2021 |f=YS}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=22 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=198 |g=34 |e=2022 |f= €27M}} |eu=y |nb=CRO |n=23 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=78 |g=3 |e=2021 |f= €32M}} |eu=y |nb=ESP |n=24 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2023 |f= €16.5M}} |eu=y |nb=FRA |n=30 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021 |f=YS |notes=Second nationality: Spain}} Transfers In |type=End of Loan|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=3|pos=DF|age= |fcl= Eintracht Frankfurt|e=2021|f=Free|w=S|os=}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=FRA|n=15|pos=DF|age= |fc=Atlético Madrid|e=2023|f=€30M|w=S|os=Real Madrid C.F.}} |type=End of Loan|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=18|pos=MF|age= |fc=Alaves|e=2018|f=Free|w=S|os=}} |type=Promoted|eu=y|nb=MAR|n=19|pos=DF|age= |fcl=R.M. Castilla|e=2018|f=Free|w=S|os=}} |type=End of Loan|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=21|pos=FW|age= |fcl= VfL Wolfsburg|e=2021|f=Free|w=S|os=}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=ESP|bg=y|n=24|pos=MF|age= |fc=Real Betis|e=2023|f=€16,5M|w=S|os=Real Madrid C.F.}} |type=End of Loan|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=|pos=DF|age= |fc=Málaga|e=2020|f=Free|w=S|os=}} |type=End of Loan|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=|pos=FW|age= |fc=Sporting Gijón|e=2017|f=Free|w=S|os=}} Total Spending: €46,5M Out |type=End of contract|eu=y|nb=POR|n=3|pos=DF|age= |ncl= Beşiktaş|f=Free|w=S|os=Beşiktaş J.K.}} |type=Loan|eu=n|nb=COL|n=10|pos=MF|age= |ncl= Bayern Munich|e=2020|f=€13M|w=S|os=FC Bayern Munich}} |type=Loan|eu=y|nb=POR|n=15|pos=DF|age= |ncl= Sporting CP|e=2019|f=Free|w=S|os=Sporting Clube de Portugal}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=DOM|n=18|pos=FW|age= |ncl= Lyon|e=2022|f=€8M|w=S|os=Olympique Lyonnais}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=21|pos=FW|age= |ncl= Chelsea|e=2022|f=€62M|w=S|os=Chelsea F.C.}} |type=Transfer|eu=n|nb=BRA|n=23|pos=DF|age= |ncl= Manchester City|e=2022|f=€30M|w=S|os=Manchester City F.C.}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=25|pos=GK|age= |nc=Getafe|e=2021|f=Free|w=S|os=Getafe CF}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=|pos=DF|age= |nc=Real Sociedad|e=2020|f=€7M|w=S|os=Real Sociedad}} |type=Transfer|eu=y|nb=ESP|n=|pos=FW|age= |nc=Alavés|e=2017|f=€3M|w=S|os=Deportivo Alavés}} Total Income: €123M Net Income: €76,5M Pre-season and friendlies |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Casemiro Óscar |goals2 = Lingard |stadium = Levi's Stadium |location = Santa Clara, United States |attendance = 65,109 |referee = Kevin Stott (United States) |result = D |penalties1 = Kovačić Óscar Quezada Theo Casemiro |penaltyscore = 1–2 |penalties2 = Martial McTominay Mkhitaryan Lindelöf Blind }} |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Touré Otamendi Sterling Stones Díaz Nasri |goals2 = Nacho Carvajal Óscar |stadium = Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum |location = Los Angeles, United States |attendance = 93,098 |referee = Baldomero Toledo (United States) |result = L }} |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Barcelona |goals1 = Kovačić Varane Asensio Carvajal |goals2 = Messi Rakitić Piqué L. Suárez Samper |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium |location = Miami Gardens, United States |attendance = 66,014 |referee = Jair Marrufo (United States) |result = L }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Dwyer |goals2 = Mayoral |stadium = Soldier Field |location = Chicago, United States |attendance = 61,428 |referee = Allen Chapman (United States) |result = D |penalties1 = Dwyer G. dos Santos Valeri Almirón |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Benzema Bale Kovačić Marcelo }} |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Fiorentina |goals1 = Mayoral Ronaldo |goals2 = Veretout Benassi Cristóforo Olivera |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} Competitions Times from 1 July to 29 October 2017 and from 25 March to 30 June 2018 are UTC+2, from 30 October 2017 to 25 March 2018 UTC+1. Overview La Liga League table Results summary Result round by round Matches Schär Cartabia Mosquera Andone |goals2 =Bale Casemiro Ramos Modrić Kroos |stadium = Abanca Riazor |location = A Coruña |attendance = 27,801 |referee = José Luis González González |result = W |stack = yes }} Nacho Casemiro Carvajal |goals2 =Soler , Montoya Parejo Kondogbia Rodrigo Zaza |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid |attendance = 61,739 |referee = David Fernández Borbalán |result = D |stack = yes }} Ramos Carvajal Marcelo |goals2 =Ivi Lerma Alegría Boateng |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid |attendance = 67,789 |referee = Alejandro Hernández Hernández |result = D |stack = yes }} Llorente Illarramendi Januzaj |goals2 =Mayoral Rodrigues Asensio Bale Casemiro |stadium = Anoeta |location = San Sebastián |attendance = 24,996 |referee = Ignacio Iglesias Villanueva |result = W |stack = yes }} Copa del Rey Round of 32 Supercopa de España Messi , Busquets |goals2 =Casemiro Bale Carvajal Piqué Navas Ronaldo , Asensio |stadium = Camp Nou |location = Barcelona |attendance = 89,514 |referee = Ricardo de Burgos Bengoetxea |result = W |stack = yes }} Benzema |goals2 = L. Suárez Mascherano |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid |attendance = 75,167 |referee = José María Sánchez Martínez |result = W }} UEFA Champions League Madrid joined the competition in the group stage. Group stage |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = APOEL |goals1 = Ronaldo Carvajal Ramos |goals2 = Sallai Ebecilio Farías |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 71,060 |referee = Benoît Bastien (France) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–3 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Toprak Aubameyang Weigl |goals2 = Bale , Carvajal Modrić Ronaldo |stadium = Westfalenstadion |location = Dortmund, Germany |attendance = 65,849 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur |goals1 = Ronaldo , |goals2 = Varane Aurier |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 76,589 |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |result = D |stack = yes }} |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Alli Eriksen M. Dembélé |goals2 = Ronaldo Ramos |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = 83,782 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = L |stack = yes }} |score = 0–6 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = |goals2 = Modrić Benzema Nacho Ronaldo Carvajal |stadium = GSP Stadium |location = Nicosia, Cyprus |attendance = 19,705 |referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 3–2 |report = Report |team2 = Borussia Dortmund |goals1 = Mayoral Ronaldo Vázquez |goals2 =Bartra Aubameyang |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 73,323 |referee = Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) |result = W }} Knockout phase Round of 16 |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Paris Saint-Germain |goals1 = Isco Ronaldo Nacho Marcelo |goals2 =Neymar Lo Celso Rabiot , Meunier |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 78,158 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–2 |aggregatescore = 2–5 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Verratti Cavani , |goals2 = Kovačić Ronaldo Ramos Casemiro |stadium = Parc des Princes |location = Paris, France |attendance = 46,585 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = W }} Quarter-finals |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Bentancur Dybala |goals2 = Ronaldo Ramos Marcelo Kovačić |stadium = Juventus Stadium |location = Turin, Italy |attendance = 40,849 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 1–3 |aggregatescore = 4–3 |report = Report |team2 = Juventus |goals1 = Carvajal Marcelo Ronaldo , |goals2 = Mandžukić , Pjanić Lichtsteiner Matuidi Alex Sandro Costa Benatia Buffon |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 75,796 |referee = Michael Oliver (England) |result = L }} Semi-finals |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Real Madrid |goals1 = Kimmich Ribéry Thiago |goals2 =Marcelo Asensio Casemiro |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = 70,000 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |result = W |stack = yes }} |score = 2–2 |aggregatescore = 4–3 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = Benzema Modrić Vázquez Varane Casemiro |goals2 =Kimmich Rodríguez |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = 77,459 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = D }} Final |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Liverpool |goals1 =Benzema Bale |goals2 = Mané , |stadium = NSC Olimpiyskiy Stadium |location = Kiev, Ukraine |attendance = 61,561 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |result = W }} External links * Category:Real Madrid C.F. Category:2017–18 Club seasons Category:2017–18 Spanish Club seasons